Incertidumbre
by KenKa1804
Summary: Un pequeño altibajo en la relacion de Kakashi y Sakura, que, todos hemos tenido alguna vez...


**Incertidumbre**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

"_Florería Hanako"_

Era lo que rezaba la tarjeta, y como si fuera una lengua muy difícil de entender, Sakura permanecía mirando el trozo blanco de cartulina bien adornado con detenimiento, casi examinándola.

Miro el reverso por cuarta vez: Un número de teléfono desconocido para ella, anotado con pluma en una caligrafía también desconocida. Era corrida, muy elegante, de una mujer sin duda alguna, pero no como la suya, nada que ver, Sakura –como toda buen médico- tenía la letra ininteligible.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro y se llevó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano que sostenía la tarjeta.

-Me estoy volviendo paranoica- Se dijo a sí misma, colocando el pantalón que tenía en la otra mano de una vez y por todas en la lavadora, junto con la demás ropa que tenia en una cesta a su lado. Al terminar de programar el artefacto, tomo la cesta y antes de abrir la puerta miró por quinta vez la dichosa tarjeta y a pesar de algunos reproches de su subconsciente terminó guardándola en su bolsillo.

Tras subir las escaleras aún con la cesta en mano, cesó repentinamente su camino por el pasillo tras percibir gracias a una puerta abierta, la presencia durmiente de un cuerpo sobre su cama. Se detuvo a mirarlo recostada ligeramente del marco de la puerta. El hombre dormía profundamente.

Dejó la cesta en el piso y se aproximo con cuidado hasta la cama, sentándose delicadamente en el borde, acaricio suavemente el pelo del hombre mientras este lentamente se despertaba, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro por las confortables caricias, sin abrir los ojos aún, no hacía mas que sonreír levemente.

-_"Como un niño mimado"-_ Sonrió para sí –Bueno días- dijo en tono suave.

-Ahora lo son- Contestó. Sakura se inclinó ligeramente para besarse tiernamente. –Ojala todas mis mañanas hubieran sido así- le dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos acariciando el pelo de ella.

Sakura simplemente le sonrío y se separo de él finalmente buscando su cesta otra vez. –Quizás de esa manera no usarías mascara-

Kakashi se sentó en la cama apoyado con sus brazos, dejando ver su torso desnudo, su pelo revuelto y solo un ojo abierto.

-Quizás- luego se inclinó hacia delante recargando los brazos sobre sus piernas observando como Sakura metía varias prendas de ropa al armario -¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 8:30 am-

-¿Qué?-

No pudo evitar voltearse sorprendida por la reacción de su ex-maestro ante la posibilidad de llegar tarde a algo.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No...Pero tengo que salir- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie tan solo con un mono azul comenzando a buscar algo.

-Entonces si pasa algo- inquirió

-No pasa nada porque no es grave... ¿Has visto mis pantalones?-

-Los puse a lavar- Sakura seguía extrañada, aún era temprano ¿Qué tendría que hacer? -¿Misión?-

-Algo así...- Kakashi miró en la cesta de Sakura y sacó una franela que era suya y se la puso, luego su mascara y protector, finalmente salio del cuarto. Sakura lo siguió hasta la sala.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A mi casa- Dijo mientras se colocaba las sandalias ninja –Luego tengo algo que hacer- Sin más se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Te veré esta noche?-

Kakashi se detuvo justo antes de girar la perilla y se produjo una pausa incomoda –No estoy seguro- se volteó con una sonrisa enmarcada por su único ojo visible y salio de la casa.

OoO

-¿Florería dices?-

Sakura enterró la vista en la humeante taza de té entre sus manos.

-Déjame ver esa tarjeta una vez mas- Ino comenzó a examinarla –Sin duda es de nuestra competencia, la florería Hanako, por un momento pensé que podía ser de otra aldea-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Esta es una cadena de florerías, hay varias en otros países- Dijo devolviéndole la tarjeta mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té y no haciendo sentir mejor a Sakura.

-Kakashi ha tenido muchas misiones fuera de la aldea últimamente- Dijo Sakura casi en susurro observando el té, más para ella que para Ino la cual casi escupe su bebida al escuchar esto.

-¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo?-

-Ino...-

-¡Es un Jounin! Es normal que tenga tantas misiones fuera de la aldea ¿Estas insinuando que él es esa clase de hombres?-

-¡No! yo solo...-

-Sakura, tu mejor que nadie deberías de saber que Kakashi seria incapaz de engañarte con otra mujer-

-No es eso...-

-¿Entonces que es?- insistió

-Bueno es solo que (suspiro) fui a hablar con Tsunade-sama, casi por coincidencia me dijo que tiene una semana sin asignarle a Kakashi misiones fuera de la aldea, además aunque fuera cierto, es raro que asignen misiones de un día tan seguidas a un Jounin, precisamente por su rango la mayoría de sus misiones duran semanas, no horas...-

Ino pareció comprender.

-¿Qué me estará ocultando?- soltó casi con desesperación recostando la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Bueno eso no es normal- Ino coloco los codos en la mesa –Quizás no quiere preocuparte y por eso no te ha dicho algo y la tarjeta... puede ser que quiera comprarte flores-

Sakura levantó la mirada –Ino por favor, eso ni tu te lo crees, aceptémoslo Kakashi no es un tipo romántico, nunca lo ha sido, y en el supuesto de que quisiera regalarme flores habría ido a tu tienda como las otras veces que lo han "obligado" a comprarlas, además eso no explica el número de teléfono-

Ino se mordió un labio, Sakura tenía razón, si Kakashi le había comprado flores a Sakura fue por "consejos" de ella misma, Naruto y Tsunade, por no decir que lo amenazaron. Conocía muy bien este tipo de "escenas" y no quería admitir que muy posiblemente el novio de su amiga la estuviera engañando. Nadie quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-Quizás...-

-Se preocupa por llegar tarde a misiones que no existen, y lo peor es que duerme fuera por esas ¿"misiones"?, se lo que estas pensando, no soy tan ingenua...-

-Sakura aún así, no saques conclusiones apresuradas, se que los shinobis se la pasan de aldea en aldea y muchas veces tienen relaciones de una noche, pero no por eso vale la pena sacrificar una verdadera relación, Kakashi seria incapaz de cambiarte por nadie, no lo olvides-

...

-¡Sakura cambia esa cara!- Chilló, la mencionada se levantó de golpe.

-Lo amas ¿no es verdad?-

-Mas que a mi vida- respondió rápidamente

-¡ENTONCES! Tienes a un hombre increíblemente sexy y maduro durmiendo en tu cama cinco veces a la semana y déjame decirte que eso no es algo fácil de conseguir, deja de actuar como una paranoica deprimida que no es el fin del mundo, hay que otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, por lo menos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario-

-Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario ¿no?-

-Exacto- Sonrió

_-"Bueno ella tiene razón, estoy exagerando demasiado, es solo una tarjeta, quizás ni siquiera sea de él, Kakashi es demasiado flojo como para levantarse temprano solo para ir a ver a una mujer, hasta ahora solo lo ha hecho conmigo un par de veces"-_

-¿Y bien frentezota?-

Sakura se tomo de un trago todo el té que le quedaba en su taza y la colocó firmemente en la mesa como un gesto de seguridad y finalizo por sonreír ampliamente.

-Fui una tonta Ino... menos mal que hable contigo, no se como pude dudar de él, es más, ya que hoy Tsunade-sama me dio el día libre inesperadamente, aprovechare para comprar algunas cosas, esta noche la cena la preparo yo- Se levantó

-Así se habla- Igualmente su amiga se puso de pie

_-"Kakashi no se merece que desconfíe así de él, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado"-_

-Vamos entonces, como eres mi frentezota favorita te acompañare a las compras y de paso te ayudo un poco en la cocina ya que de por si cocinas pésimo-

Después de una risa sarcástica de Sakura, le agradeció a Ino y juntas se dirigieron al mercado de Konoha.

Era una tontería, era una ridiculez el tan solo pensar que, aunque Kakashi fuera mucho mayor que ella, no vivieran juntos y no estuvieran comprometidos formalmente, él seria capaz de acostarse con otra; es decir ningún hombre es santo y normalmente en todas las relaciones, habían altibajos de vez en cuando, "aventuras" quizás, de pocas horas, después de todo nadie entiende a la perfección el comportamiento tan "instintivo" de los hombres que emplean muy bien para excusarse, ni el racional o moral impuesto por ellos: los únicos animales que se rigen por sus propias reglas, para defenderse y atribuir culpa o carga de conciencia a aquellos especimenes del genero femenino, quienes quedan prácticamente deshonrados al descubrirse cualquier rastro o insinuación de infidelidad hacia su "Compañero".

Era simplemente mediocre pensar, que aunque él no fuera San José, todo su amor era propiedad de ella, su corazón completo yacía entre sus manos, su absoluta preocupación la cubría como una manta veinticinco horas al día, su pensamiento entero no gozaba de libertad de expresión, permanecía preso de una pasión, _su_ pasión, y en este momento su total atención estaba puesta en una pálida y esbelta mujer de pelo negro largo y laceo hasta la cintura con un sensual traje rojo ejecutivo de falda que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas cruzadas dando rienda suelta a la imaginación de mas de uno de los hombres transeúntes.

Un segundo, algo sobraba en los pensamientos poéticos que recién estaba teniendo Sakura.

-Ino-

-¿Qué?-

Tanto su amiga como ella, se habían detenido en seco en medio de la transitada calle al notar la presencia de el flojo peligris y la desconocida mujer, sentados en una mesa de lo que seria una cafetería. Con las expresiones de sorpresa profundamente marcadas cabe resaltar.

-Dime que estoy viendo mal y que ese no es Kakashi-

Tras escuchar la petición, la rubia solo pudo voltear a ver a su amiga con un poco de nostalgia, que seguía sin quitar la vista de aquella imagen.

-Tiene que haber algún error, no podemos pensar mal solo por verlo hablando con otra mujer- Sonrío nerviosamente, pero Sakura seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro. Expresión de incertidumbre.

Bajo la mirada.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños.

-¡Muy bien ya basta!-

-¿Pero qué?-

Cuando la pelirosa se dio cuenta, era arrastrada de la mano por su amiga a la esquina de un callejón, alejadas del sobre transitado camino.

Hizo unos sellos y coloco sus manos en una posición sobre la cual se podía ver la imagen de Kakashi hablando con la desconocida mujer de rojo. –Sostenme-

-Ino ¿Qué haces?-

-Tu solo hazlo, te mostrare que no tienes nada de que preocuparte- Repentinamente cambio la posición de sus manos enfocando a un hombre que bebía solo un café sentado al lado de la pareja -¡Shiten shin no jutsu!- Inmediatamente después tuvo que sostener el cuerpo inconciente de su amiga, riendo tontamente cuando varios transeúntes se les quedaron viendo intrigados.

-No es nada solo se desmayo, se le pasara en unos instantes- Calmadas las preocupaciones de algunos, Sakura no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada rápidamente a Kakashi y su acompañante, entonces observo el cambio de actitud en el sujeto sentado detrás de ellos. _–"Ino..."-_

Apenas ingresar en la mente de aquel hombre Ino puso toda su atención en la conversación de al lado, sin dejar de actuar de manera natural, "leyendo" el periódico.

-Debiste esperarme- fueron las palabras de Kakashi algo impaciente

-Tardabas tanto que tuve que ir a buscarte- La mujer sonrió y bebió un poco de su café –Pudiste haber avisado-

-Lo que sucede es... perdí tu numero-

La mujer soltó un suspiro de resignación y coloco la taza en el plato –Hombres...-

-"_No puede ser..."-_ Ino tuvo unos inmensos deseos en ese momento de practicar su técnica con la mujer para "divertirse" por un momento y alejar a esa "zorra" del novio de su mejor amiga. –"_Espera Ino, no saques conclusiones apresuradas"_- Si fuera su novio del que se tratara no habría dudado ni un segundo, pero esta vez, era la felicidad de Sakura en juego.

-¿No podríamos haber ido directamente a tu casa?-

-Tenía ganas de tomarme un café, para algo me pagan ¿no?-

-Él que esta pagando soy yo- bufó.

-Como buen cliente- Rió

-Extorsioncita- murmuró Kakashi.

-Tranquilo mis servicios son siempre los mejores, independientemente de cómo me trate el cliente, me da fama- Concluyó tomando otro trago de café.

_-"¿Le paga?"-_

-No es conveniente que nos vean juntos- Dijo Kakashi en un tono despreocupado pero un poco fastidiado

-Para mi si, tener como cliente al gran ninja copia... eso si es publicidad- La expresión de Hatake no cambio. La mujer por fin terminó el café y lo dejo en la mesa.

-Además ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Tu mismo dijiste que hoy trabajaba en el hospital todo el día, no hay riesgo-

_-"¡Y lo sabe!"-_

-Me complació mucho que acudieras a mi, en lugar de mi principal competencia-

-Lo hice porque esta vez la "competencia" amenazaba con delatarme y eso es algo de lo que no me puedo dar el lujo de permitir-

_-"¿¡Lo ha hecho mas veces!?"-_

Sakura noto un cambio en la mirada del hombre en el que suponía estaba Ino –"¿_Qué significa esa expresión de sorpresa?"-_

-Bueno esta bien, vamos a tu casa para terminar rápido, tengo dos clientes mas esta noche, uno de ellos es tan viejo que esta perdiendo la vista (suspiro) eso hará mas difícil el trabajo... será una noche muy larga-

Kakashi la miro intrigada e Ino un poco ¿Asqueada?

-¿Para que necesitaría un anciano de tus servicios, que, entre muchas cosas no es nada barato?-

-No es para él, le hará una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a su nieto-

-Ah ya veo, toda una fiesta, si que estarás muy ocupada- Kakashi sonrió

-Que suerte que soy excelente y tengo mucha energía- La joven mujer se levanto junto con Kakashi.

- Ya quiero probar unas cosas que se me ocurrieron anoche mientras dormía con Sakura- Dijo Kakashi mientras acomodaba su silla y se llevaba una mano al mentón.

'Inconscientemente', Ino estrujo fuertemente el periódico, con el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, no hacia mas que rezarle al Dios del auto control para no abalanzarse ahí mismo sobre tal...tal_...-"¡PERVERTIDO!"-_ Este era el colmo de los colmos.

La mujer puso cara de fría y sarcástica incredulidad -Mejor déjame eso a mí, los hombres suelen tener ideas raras y poco románticas, además para eso estoy aquí-

-Cof...Cof..Cof...- Tosió el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado.

-¿Le sucede algo señor?- pregunto la mujer

-No nada, es solo que sentí como si perdiera la conciencia de mi por unos minutos- Respondió el hombre.

-Quizás deba ir al hospital- propuso Kakashi

Mientras esto sucedía, Ino regresaba en sí, entre los brazos de Sakura.

-¿Y bien?-

Ino bajo la mirada.

OoO

Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche, Sakura vagaba por las calles de Konoha, no podía dormir y no se le ocurrió otra idea mejor que ir a la casa de Kakashi, quizás, aunque el no estuviera allí, colándose en su cama podría sentirse mas segura y finalmente dormir.

La conversación con Ino la dejo fuera de lugar, la verdad es que no pudo entender casi nada, solo la dejo con más dudas. La brisa fría, rara en una noche veraniega se hacia sentir en el lugar. Se abrazaba a sí misma mientras caminaba para disipar un poco el frío que sentía, desgraciadamente el corazón era un órgano difícil de calentar solo.

Mientras caminaba recordaba fragmentos de su conversación con Ino.

_-Discúlpame Sakura pero no fue mucho lo que pude escuchar con tanto ruido-_

Seguía caminando a paso lento.

_-No se exactamente quien es esa mujer, pero no parece ser muy importante para Kakashi, mas bien una relación meramente laboral-_

Y las ultimas palabras...

-_De cualquier manera, si quieres tenerlo comiendo de tu mano, demuéstrale lo que tiene en frente, prepárale algo "especial" esta noche, eres muy bonita Sakura, cualquier hombre olvidaría que existen otras mujeres si aprendes a usar tus atributos con mayor habilidad_-

¿Acaso era una insinuación de que Kakashi podría estarse distanciando de ella porque no sabía como seducirlo?

Tantas cosas le hacían doler la cabeza ¡y mañana tenía turno completo en el hospital!

OoO

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué le mintió así? Ella era su mejor amiga, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo... pero al momento de decirle, simplemente no pudo, igual que en su primer examen chunin cuando no tuvo el valor para golpearla, lo mismo le pasó esta vez. Sakura solo se había enamorado dos veces desde que la conocía, amo_ obsesivamente_ a Sasuke, ella misma fue testigo de todo el dolor por el cual paso, no quería que se repitiera, Sasuke se fue por voluntad propia, y al menos nunca le demostró que podían tener algo, pero ahora ella amaba _apasionadamente_ a Kakashi, también estuvo presente para ayudarla a afrontar todos los obstáculos que se le presentaron al inicio de su relación, pero al menos ellos si tenían una relación, decirle lo que escucho seria como arrancarle el corazón, tirarlo contra el piso y romperlo en mil pedazos. No podría soportarlo.

En ese momento sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpear hasta matar a cierto peliplateado, pero debía contenerse, a pesar de que él no la mereciera, si lograba que Kakashi se olvidara de ese tipo de aventuras, podría estar con Sakura siempre y ella no se daría cuenta nunca de que esto sucedió.

_-"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_"-

Pero no dejaría perder la dignidad de su amiga, se lo diría apenas preveer que lo suyo no tenía remedio.

Dejo de ver el techo de su habitación y se giró sobre la cama para dormir finalmente.

Si es que la culpa la dejaba...

OoO

-Bueno Kakashi ha sido un verdadero placer trabajar para ti-

Sakura se detuvo al oír esa voz, se oculto tras un árbol para captar mejor la conversación, estaba frente a la casa de Kakashi y aproximadamente a la media noche y él ¡no estaba solo! Acompañaba a esa mujer en la puerta. Algo andaba mal aquí. Y no solo que el pelo de Kakashi estuviera húmedo, como recién bañado.

Kakashi rasco su sien con un dedo y sonrío –El placer ha sido todo mío, no tenia idea de que quedaría tan bien, creo que el precio valió la pena-

-Por supuesto- Sonrió orgullosa la mujer. –Pero no puedo creer que se me haya hecho tan tarde, menos mal que no hicimos mucho desastre...bueno quizás nos veamos de nuevo, recuerda que una "atención especial" nunca esta demás-

-Claro que no, lo recordare- Igualmente sonrió y se despidió con una mano de la mujer.

Sakura se quedo estupefacta detrás del árbol ¿Acaso ella era...? ¿Acaso ellos habían...? ¿Acaso él habría sido capaz de...? ¿Por eso Ino no le dijo?

Preguntas como estas surcaban la mente de Sakura en busca de respuestas lo menos dolorosas posibles.

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?-

Oh no, ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Estaba muy sorprendida con lo que acababa de deducir como para golpearlo y no hizo nada cuando sintió las manos de el rodear sus caderas, cargarla y elevarla unas cuantas vueltas en el aire para luego abrazarla.

¡Sakura!- volvió a pronunciar Kakashi con alegría –Quería esperar hasta mañana para verte pero me alegra mucho que hayas venido- Sonrió.

Pero los ojos de la Kunoichi no mostraban alegría alguna.

-¿Pasa algo?- La devolvió al suelo.

-N...no, es solo que... acabo de salir del hospital y estoy muy cansada, quiero ir a casa...-

Kakashi seguía sin quitar los brazos de los hombros de la pelirosa –Quédate...-

Sakura continuaba cabizbaja.

- Tu casa esta muy lejos... quédate conmigo-

-Yo...no estoy segura... mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y...-

-Por favor- dijo en modo de suplica alzando con un dedo su mentón y acto seguido antes de que ella pudiera responder él la estaba cargando en dirección a la puerta.

-La paradoja de ser medico, tanto trabajo no puede ser bueno para tu salud, además...-

-¿Hm?-

Kakashi le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta –Tengo una sorpresa para ti-

OoO

Tal y como lo había predicho la culpa no la había dejado dormir, se sentía estúpida por decirle a Sakura que la solución era "utilizar de manera correcta sus atributos" encima de que la engañaba, también la tenia para divertirse ¡Que va! No lo permitiría. Es por eso que la señorita Yamanaka se dirigía corriendo a la residencia Hatake, después de no encontrar a Sakura en su casa. ¡Él ya la iba a oír!

Tanta era la ira canalizada a cierto Jounin pervertido, que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba con alguien y ambos cuerpos caían al suelo en direcciones opuestas.

-Lo siento...- Se disculpó la otra parte.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- reprocho la rubia robándose la espalda, luego se puso de pie.

-Una jovencita no debería andar a estas horas por la calle en pijamas- Dijo la mujer haciendo referencia a la franela amarilla y short azul marino de Ino.

-¿Eh? ¡Usted!- La señalo –Mire quien habla- Respondió en tono irónico.

-¿Me conoces?-

-Si... digo ¡no!-

-Ah pero miren si es Ino Yamanaka si no me equivoco- Dijo suspicaz

-¿Cómo es que usted me conoce?-

-La pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo no conocer a tu principal competencia?-

Ino frunció el seño –Yo no soy como usted-

-Eso esta claro... por algo será que estas perdiendo clientes...-

-Repita eso- Ino estaba de por si furiosa, lo último que necesitaba era que esa zorra viniera a insultarla.

-¿Qué se siente que la florería Yamanaka este perdiendo a sus más fieles clientes frente a la florería Hanako?-

-¿Qué?-

-Por algo, Hatake Kakashi, fiel cliente de ustedes, vino a adquirir los servicios de la florería Hanako, yo soy Rutela, dueña de la florería Hanako-

-¡¿Eh?! Eso no es posible, la dueña de esa florería era una anciana-

-Mi abuela...- Aclaró como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿Entonces tú y Kakashi?-

-Así es, acabo de terminar el arreglo floral más costoso que he hecho desde las bodas en el país del viento y déjame decirte que es toda una obra de arte-

OoO

Flores.

Cientos de ellas.

¡Por todas partes!

Por unos instantes dudo tener conciencia sobre las coordenadas exactas de su posición ¿Esta era realmente la casa de Hatake Kakashi?

Ciertamente lo era, tenía la misma arquitectura que ella tan bien conocía, pero ¡Por Dios estaba repleta de flores!

_Hermosas_ flores.

Avanzó lentamente por la puerta que Kakashi había abierto para ella, admirando como la baja iluminación hacia contraste perfecto con las rosas, rosas rojas de la arena, flores increíblemente difíciles de conseguir en Konoha. Ciertamente, también muy caras.

Cada paso que daba se sorprendía más de tantos detalles, rosas de todos los tipos, en mayor medida para acompañar a las rosas, verdaderas protagonistas. Habían listones de colores que combinaban perfectamente con la decoración y hacían mas placido el equilibrio de colores pasteles que prestaban las rosas. Velones rojos tanto en el piso como en las mesas, alumbrando vagamente los diversos arreglos dispersos por la casa, pétalos también esparcidos a lo largo del piso de madera, sobre algunos muebles y a lo largo de la escalera. El ambiente era simplemente de ensueño, le encantaba el olor a flores que se mezclaba con el aire.

Dio otro par de lentos pasos observando emocionada cada detalle, notando los tipos de flores que habían, rozando con la yema de sus dedos un par de jazmines. Giro su cabeza de pronto para encontrarse un ramo de flores amarillas con una pequeña tarjeta en el centro.

Se detuvo y paseo su mirada por todo el lugar una vez mas, sintió por detrás como las manos de Kakashi se posaban en sus hombros, desprendiéndola de su chaqueta, pero ella ni se movió.

-¿Te gusta?- Murmuro a su oído.

-Me encanta- Respondió sin voltear para avanzar un paso y tomar la tarjeta que rezaba "feliz cumpleaños"

_-"¿Qué?"-_

Por la expresión de Sakura, Kakashi adivino lo que sucedía. Avanzó hasta ella una vez más y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura desde atrás.

-Sabía que tanto trabajo no podía ser saludable. Mañana... hoy mejor dicho, es tu cumpleaños Sakura-

Sakura se giró de pronto separándose de él. Parecía ¿Molesta?

-Tsunade-sama y Naruto se pasaron esta vez- Gruño captando la atención del peliplata.

-¡No puedo creer que otra vez te hayan obligado a comprarme flores! Kakashi, todo esto es muy hermoso y te lo agradezco pero debió de costarte una fortuna- Se dirigió hacia la entrada tomando su abrigo del perchero -Ahora si me van a oír-

No pudo siquiera colocar su pie fuera del marco de la puerta por el fuerte jalon en su muñeca.

-No te precipites Sakura, esta vez la culpa es toda mía-

-¿Qué?- volteó sorprendida

-¿Esta mal ser romántico de vez en cuando?- Preguntó sonriendo, no llevaba su mascara, esta era una de esas pocas veces donde ella podía ver su expresión sincera.

Sakura seguía sorprendida. Él poso las manos en su cintura apegándola mas para sí.

-Kakashi, tu nunca eres romántico-

-De acuerdo... simulare que no dijiste eso y me esforzare por aparentar que no me dolió- respondió sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

Sakura rió. Pero en seguida se entristeció al recordar el incidente con aquella mujer, que, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cuál era su nombre? Al parecer Kakashi volvió a notar su gesto de preocupación, la chica entre sus brazos, a pesar de tener veintitrés años, seguía siendo un libro abierto para él.

-Aún no me has respondido que te pasa... y no me refiero al cansancio del hospital, sino a la verdadera razón de esa cara-

-¿Kakashi?-

-¿Hm?-

-¿Toda esta semana, ha sido para prepararme esto?- preguntó con semblante triste

Kakashi pareció comprender todo con tan solo esa oración, pero prefirió no especificar y continúo sonriendo para no preocuparla.

-Si, tuve que mentirte varias veces para lograr verme con la florista, cosa de la cual no estoy muy orgulloso, pero era la única manera de que fuera realmente una sorpresa, si acudía a Ino, lo ibas a saber antes de que yo pudiera si quiera escoger las flores-

-Pero...- él la calló con su dedo índice.

-También tuve que salir un par de veces de Konoha extraoficialmente a buscar algunos encargos de flores, porque sino, no llegarían a tiempo- Ahora todo tenía sentido para Sakura –Yo no sería capaz de ocultarte nada- concluyó, estaban tan cerca que sus frentes estaban pegadas la una a la otra.

Todo tenía sentido ¡Y que mal se sentía! Ella misma había acompañado a Ino a realizar trabajos de decoración para algunas fiestas, y no era una tarea fácil, los preparativos siempre comenzaban una semana antes o más para perfeccionar el diseño, ordenar las flores, construir los arreglos, y un día completo para montarlo definitivamente. Claro que este no era el caso, no era un arreglo para una fiesta, un mismo diseño replicado decenas de veces y montado con elegancia, no, era mucho mas detallado, más _íntimo,_ no había ningún arreglo repetido, era un solo arreglo enorme, aunque si Sakura quisiera celebrar su cumpleaños, estaba segura que esa decoración le vendría como anillo al dedo.

Que estúpida se sentía. ¡Y de paso había olvidado su propio cumpleaños!

Paso las manos por el cuello de él. -¿En verdad hiciste todo esto tú solo?-

El asintió sonriente con la cabeza –Claro... eh... la florista cuyo nombre no puedo recordar, me ayudo mucho también-

Sakura sonrió –Es una pena que no recuerdes su nombre-

Kakashi frunció en ceño como lamentándose –También perdí su numero-

-Hombres...- recordó que la tarjeta permanecía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero paso por alto el detalle para abrazarse mas al hombre que tenía en frente, enterrando la cabeza entre su cuello.

-¿De verdad hiciste todo esto por mí?-

-Si, una idea original en donde ni Naruto ni Tsunade-sama tuvieron nada que ver o amenazar- se apresuro a aclarar logrando así nueva risa por parte de Sakura.

Alzó la cabeza. –Todas estas flores son tan hermosas- De un momento a otro se encontró con la mirada fija de Kakashi sobre sus ojos turquesas.

-La mas hermosa acaba de llegar- Susurró, Sakura se enterneció

Luego, lo inevitable, sus bocas se unieron en un apasionado beso, que ya se estaba impacientando. Los brazos de Sakura se aferraron con más fuerza al cuello de Kakashi profundizando el contacto.

Complacido, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola y terminando perdiéndose en su pelo, su otra mano se colaba por su espalda por debajo de su franela al tiempo que la sostenía firmemente sin parar de besarla.

Un beso, de pocos segundos, los cuales para ellos habían significado mucho mas tiempo, y se habría postergado una segunda vida si la puerta de la residencia Hatake no se hubiera abierto estruendosamente dejando pasar a una alterada rubia de pelo largo y a otra mujer pelinegra.

-¡Hay algo que debes saber antes de que le eches la culpa a...!- Se volteo rápidamente sonrojada –Oh Dios-

La otra mujer desde el marco de la puerta simplemente se cubrió la boca con una mano y un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Ino? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Volteó a ver Sakura.

Ino giro sobre si misma para encarar a la pareja y rió tontamente. –Creo que me equivoque de casa, lamento interrumpir- Jalo a la otra mujer lejos de la puerta y la cerró.

Luego la volvió a abrir. Dejando ver solamente su cabeza.

-Mañana me cuentas todo, adiós- Se despidió con una sonrisa

La volvió a cerrar.

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron intrigados.

-Cof...cof... ahora ¿En que estábamos?-

Sakura con sonrisa picara jaló a Kakashi de manera que cayeron sobre un enorme sillón.

-Ah ya recordé-

Definitivamente ya no se levantaría temprano el día siguiente...

Fin del capitulo

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**¡Hola mis valientes! ¿Cómo se encuentran mis camaradas en estos últimos días de junio? Wuah espero que bien n.n, pues aquí un pequeño-ni-tan-pequeño one shot para compensar el hecho de que tengo oficialmente un mes sin actualizar Un.n cosa de la cual no estoy muy orgullosa :S, eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes a la maldad encarnada de profesora de biología/coordinadora y solo faltan evaluaciones finales xD a pesar de que derrocha maldad por los cuatro costados me cae bien xD (un saludo a mi profe que tanto nos ha hecho sufrir este año si llega a leer esto xDDDD luego acepto reproches por estar escribiendo esto en lugar de hacer la tarea u.u) si la razón por la cual estoy tan feliz a pesar de admitir lo ocupada que he estado corriendo de aquí para aya, es que: POR FIN SALI DE VACACIONES!!**

**Bendito seas mes de julio x.x**

**Solo me falta entregar un anteproyecto de biología mañana y listoooo soy libre, es por eso que les aviso y les prometo: Una ultima tarea y me pongo a trabajar en el cap 37 lo juro T.T**

**Bueno fuera de lo que es mi vida, espero que les haya gustado este one shot, ya vieron que por el titulo cualquiera pensaría que sería dramático, ya ven que no xDD salió cómico al final jeje en lo personal me costo subirlo, lo tenia empolvadito pero no quería que pensaran que desaparecí de FF, la razón por la cual no me gusto, es que lo vi un poco cursi y el final como incompleto ehh no se, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra óò. En sus comentarios leeré la verdad u.u**

**Por cierto Hanako significa niña flor n.n creo que si esa florería existe, su logo seria una chibi niña con colitas de flor xDDD**

**Para no aburrirlos mas dejo la nota hasta aquí, ya pueden ir a gritar: Kenka esta viva! Jajajaja. Pues nos vemos esta semana en mi otro fic, tengo que actualizar a juro esta semana porque luego me voy de viaje :S 7 días y contando...**

**Dejennnn reviews plisss!!**

**KakaSaku 4 ever**

**Los quiere...**

**Att: Kenka1804**


End file.
